Cauldron-Atlas Titan
Main Weapon: Phasic Rifle: An experimental prototype automatic weapon which fires moderately fast projectiles that distort space-time around the target they hit. Deals light damage, but targets hit will be affected by Cauldron's abilities. 32 rounds with a 4 second reload time. Tactical: Flux Field: Cauldron charges the particles in the air around him, creating a Flux Field which lingers for up to 10 seconds. Cauldron and friendly Titans who pass through it have one dash charge restored instantly. Enemy Titans will not benefit from Flux Field. Has two charges. 11 second cooldown per charge. Ordnance: Priming Blast: Fires an energy pulse at an enemy Titan which primes their damage dealing abilities to backfire and deal a small amount of damage to that Titan. If the enemy is affected by phasic rounds, the damage is increased to 1.4x the original amount. Using Priming Blast on Flux Field will turn it red, causing friendly Titans who pass through it to have their ordnance cooldown ended. Enemies will not be affected. 8 second cooldown. If a friendly Titan has more multiple charges for their ordnance, the Flux Field effect will only restore one charge. Defensive: Reactor Siphon: A channeled beam which drains reactor energy from an enemy Titan. The affected Titan will not recover dash energy while they are affected by the beam. Energy is converted into Shields. Faster Titans with more dashes will generate more shields. Lasts 5 seconds. Using Reactor Siphon on Flux Field will turn it blue, causing friendly Titans to gain 625 Shield when they pass through the Flux Field once. Core: Transmute Core: Each Core activation provides a random upgrade in each level area. The chances of getting the upgrade you want is 33% per upgrade. However, if you choose the upgrades in the menus, the chance you will get the chosen upgrade increases to 50%. Each activation after the third upgrade will be chosen at random from any of the transmutations not chosen, until the next activation replaces that one. Transmutations: Level 1: (1) Dead Man's Prime: Priming Blast causes an explosion upon impact with an enemy Titan affected by Phasic Rounds. (2) Empower Reactor: Reactor Siphon gives 5% Core meter when used on a friendly Titan. (3) Accelerator Rounds: Increases Phasic Round travel speed and Phasic Rounds 10% more damage. Level 2: (1) Flux Smokescreen: Electric Smoke can now be used as a substitute for Flux Field and has the same effect in addition to dealing damage. (2) Faster Drain: Reactor Siphon takes only 3 seconds to drain dash energy. (3) Excited Fields: Flux Field's area is twice as large and lasts 2 seconds longer. Level 3: (1) Hostile Space: Priming Blast will destabilize Flux Field, causing a Flux Field to detonate when an enemy Titan or Pilot steps into it or its duration ends. (2) Astral Guard: Cauldron distorts space-time around himself, giving him a 50% damage reduction and reducing dash cooldown by -25%. (3) Benevolent Presence: Reactor Siphon will now cause Flux Fields to repair up to 1000 points of a Titan's health as long as they remain inside the field over the duration, but will no longer grant Shields to friendly Titans. Cauldron Kits: Kit 1: Core Drainer: Reactor Siphon steals up to 5% of an enemy Titan's Core meter during the channeling duration. Kit 2: Shared Existence: Batteries given to Cauldron will create a free Flux Field to spawn near him. This field behaves like a battery and will grant the effect to a friendly Titan who steps into it. The field disperses after a friendly Titan uses it and the field does not interact with Cauldron's abilities. Kit 3: Space Raider: Executions create a free Flux Field upon their conclusion. Note: This field cannot be influenced by Cauldron's abilities. Kit 4: Aggressive Distortions: Priming Blast can now be used on friendly Titans to reduce all active cooldowns by 20%. Executions: Slow Mo Blow: Cauldron fluxes space around an enemy Titan, trips them and delivers 5 rapid blows, ending with a Flux Field detonation.